


Instrument

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “It’s okay, Stiles,” he lowly said and Stiles had to swallow all his rage before he could answer.“It’s really not, Derek. I am so sick of people using you like that, like you are some kind of, of instrument they can just apply however they like.”





	Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 12, and the word was 'instrument'.

“No,” Stiles said and every head swiveled around to him.

“What do you mean ‘No’?” Scott asked and Stiles stared him down.

“I mean no. We are not doing this. You won’t use him for that. Not again,” Stiles declared and didn’t break eye contact with Scott.

“It’s safe, Stiles. We’ll all be right there,” Scott tried to placate him and Stiles scoffed.

“Oh, yeah? If it’s so safe, why can’t I do it? Why can’t Kira? Or Liam? Why does it have to be Derek?” Stiles asked and Derek looked down at his hands.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” he lowly said and Stiles had to swallow all his rage before he could answer.

“It’s really not, Derek. I am so sick of people using you like that, like you are some kind of, of instrument they can just apply however they like.”

“Stiles, come on,” Scott started but Stiles cut him off.

“Come on? Really, Scott? Derek’s been used enough and he’s been hurt enough.”

“It’s not like I am like that,” Scott said and Stiles walked right up to him.

“You mean you don’t want to use him to get what you want. Like Kate did. Or like Jennifer did. Or like the Alphas did when they killed Boyd. Oh, wait, I bet you don’t want to use him like _you_ did when you made him bite Gerard,” Stiles spit and Scott paled a bit at his words.

“He’s not your fucking attack dog you can point at everything you don’t want to deal with. If it’s so fucking safe, you go be the bait,” Stiles told him, seething with rage but Scott stayed quiet.

“I thought so,” Stiles whispered and then got his jacket. “If you come up with a plan that doesn’t require Derek to put himself in danger to please you, come talk to me. Until then, stay away,” he threw over his shoulder and left the loft.

He drove home, hands shaking on the wheel. He was so worked up, anger simmering just underneath the surface. He was angry at Scott, and everyone who used Derek before, made him believe that that was how it’s supposed to be. He had to pull over halfway to his home, just to get himself under control again.

When he finally did arrive home, Derek was already waiting in his bedroom.

“What?” Stiles asked and flopped down on the bed. Being this angry took a lot out of you.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Derek told him. “It was a good plan.”

“If it’s such a good plan, someone else can take your place.”

“I don’t understand why it makes you so angry,” Derek lowly admitted and Stiles got up again to look at him.

Derek seemed lost, and also just a little bit hopeful.

“Because I care. Because you shouldn’t be used like that. Someone is always using you like a means to an end and I am so fucking tired of it. It has happened so often, you don’t even see anything wrong with it anymore. But I do, and I won’t stand by anymore,” he declared.

“Scott’s going to go through with it,” Derek said and Stiles clenched his hands before Derek continued. “I told him no.”

“You did?” Stiles asked surprised. “Why?”

“Because no one ever cared,” Derek whispered and Stiles was there to hug him a second later.

“I do. I care. I care so damn much, I won’t allow him to do that anymore,” he told Derek, who held on tight.

“I think I’m starting to get that,” Derek replied and didn’t let go of Stiles for a long time.

 

 


End file.
